Complex audio processing algorithms consist of various threshold detectors and state machines that need to be carefully understood, analyzed, and/or tuned for optimum performance. State machine and threshold data is usually made available by an algorithm in the form of digital readable status registers and/or individual data bits that can be monitored during processing. However, without the ability for a user to view that data in synchronization with the audio information that produced the data, the user may not be able to perform optimum analysis, tuning, and debugging of the algorithm.